Post Forth Ninja War
by Fairytail1704
Summary: The events occurring after the forth Ninja war concluding their battle with Kaguya and the battle at the final valley. The madness first starts with Naruto joining Fairy tail after getting sucked in by a mysterious portal. The intentions remain unknown for whoever created that portal. Read to find out how the events had changed since the portals appearance! Naruto x Mirajane!
1. 1: the Fairy demon

**This is my first fanfic. I read quite a lot of stories, so I decided might as well give it a try. So, I went with the safest option.**

 **This may seem like a regular Naruto crossover just like the others but you'll have to see wait to see the difference. It may seem same at first, but it isn't.**

 **Naruto's age currently 17.**

 **So let's get started!**

 **Rated T for safety. Do not own Naruto and Fairy tail. belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _.._

 _.._

 _We used to be all alone… starving for love… children who were festering with hatred… We went our separate ways… and fought... But Naruto! You never cut me off. You just kept moving closer to my heart._

 _Even though it would have made sense for you to attack me with hatred… You told me I was your friend. And no matter how much I hurt you, you accepted me as one. I was only saved thanks to you. We used to do nothing but quarrel… and now we can feel the pain of each other's hearts. And it isn't just between us. It may be something that can be said in a much larger scope._

"Hm!?" a figure handed a head band to a figure in cloak.

"You… still have that?" the figure in black cloak responded.

"I am giving it back" the blonde figure stated.

"How about I keep it… until our next battle" the figure in cloak smirked as he took it with his right hand.

The blonde smirked as well. The figure in black cloak left the huge gate they were standing at. The blonde turned towards the other two figures who were standing for the departure of the cloaked guy.

"Let's go Sakura, Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde said as he smiled and followed the other two.

The blonde turned towards this 'Kakashi', "Kakashi sensei! Your treat at Ichiraku for your position as the new hokage!"

"Hai Hai!" was the response of the white haired masked Jonin while the pink haired female just agreed with the blonde.

"Let's go! Naruto," the one called Sakura said.

..

..

 _Two months later,_

The blonde sighed as he sat in his couch. 'There is nothing much left to do for me after Sasuke left… the missions I have been receiving are becoming more and more lame' he brushed aside his hair on his forehead. He looked at his forehead protector which was lying on the table, _'I'll ask Kakashi-sensei that I want to travel as well… at least that way I'll learn new things'_ he thought as he stretched his legs and put on his usual attire and made his way out.

The lively streets of Konoha seemed a little busier than usual today. You wouldn't believe how many people were in the market. The noise could easily drown out anything you would try to say. Luckily the street merchants had much practice with being able to hear things over such noise and coped well with hearing over everything.

Naruto has reformed his looks a little within two months. His hair had grown a little longer, but he chosen to have it look a little messy and untamed, giving different features than his father. No one likes to copy their parents. The whisker marks on his face became a little blacker, and therefore more noticeable. His eyes had grown brighter too, his usual blue eyes were now bright enough to draw the attention from quite a few fan girls of his. He exchanged his bright orange jumpsuit for black jacket with orange stripes going down the arms and his sides and a single strip down and back with the Uzumaki seal in the center. His trousers were the same, black track suit trousers that stop on his shins. Again, orange stripes down the sides to quench his thirst for orange on his clothing. His tool belt strapped to the usual leg and a small scroll on his lower back. His combat boots were just the usual blue that every other ninja wore. Let's be frank, Naruto was never one for fashion.

Everything was so undisturbed in Konoha. A good change after such a horrible war that asked for so many lives. It was still strange for Naruto to have so many people stop and greet him in the streets or shake his hand and even ask for an autograph. It had been over a two months since that happened and Sasuke left.

Just as he reached the center of the city, he had a chill run down his spine.

 _What is with this weird feeling in my gut_? He looked around as the crowd moved minding their own business before all hell broke loose.

There was a small spark at first in the center. Naruto looked over there but brushed it aside as nothing. Then all of a sudden, there was a blast in the middle sending shockwaves throughout the Konoha. Naruto summoned few clones and protected the citizens there from the blast.

He tasked his clones with the evacuation of the citizens while he looked at the place where the explosion had started.

 _What in the world is that?_ His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the center.

In the center of the market was a huge portal. A dark blue portal that was at least about eight feet high. He slowly approached the portal stopping occasionally in his way as sparks erupted from the portal.

It was nothing like Naruto had ever seen. The whole thing was far too advanced and complicated for his brain. The whole thing just baffled him.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled as he looked back. He was currently standing about a meter away from the portal.

It was his friend Shikamaru, the lazy genius. Shikamaru heard the explosion and immediately rushed to the site. He panicked as soon as he saw his dumb friend standing near the portal, rushed to stop him before he did anything stupid.

"Naruto don't do anything stupid. Don't touch it… we don't know what caused it," Shikamaru yelled from a distance as he was yet to close in the gap between him and Naruto.

"What do you think about me. I am not that stupid!" Naruto yelled back having a tick mark. He didn't understand why people always assumed that he would always cause some kind of trouble.

Shikamaru didn't say anything back but continued running towards him.

As Naruto was talking back, Shikamaru yelled to Naruto to get out of there as he noticed the portal shifting behind him.

Naruto was pushed back a little as soon as he heard that. "What the hell was that?" shouted Naruto as he backed up a bit. Shikamaru had reached Naruto and he thanked the gods as nothing had happened yet.

"Did you feel anything just now, Naruto?" he asked as he looked at the portal in question with keen interest.

"I don't know… I felt a sudden change in energy from the portal" Naruto said as he glanced at the Nara.

"Energy …and not chakra?" Shikamaru asked as he looked confused.

"Something similar to it but I don't know what it is exactly!" he said as he reached his hand towards the portal. In an instant, a light came from it drowning all the people standing there. They covered their eyes by having their arms up in front of them. The light was blinding them as they couldn't even see the person beside them.

Then a force grabbed a figure and whisked them off their feet and dragged the one closest aka Naruto. So much happened in that moment that Shikamaru could barely understand anything but as soon as the light rescinded, there was no sign of Naruto and the portal.

"Shikamaru" Sakura yelled as she rushed in with Sai. "What happened here?"

"I don't know… Naruto was dragged in some kind of portal and then the portal disappeared as well" Shikamaru informed others. Sakura just looked around when she heard this and took a step back as she saw the whole place destroyed.

"Shikamaru, let's go and inform about this to the sixth!" Sai said as he placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Naruto! Where could you possibly be?"

..

..

 **Fiore,**

 **Unknown place,(year : 782)**

There was a huge monster and two figures standing there looking at the huge monster. One was a girl shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. The other was an older woman who was catching one of her arm with the other and wearing a revealing black dress as her sister. She was panicking currently as the little girl, who was her sister, was now standing very close to the monster talking to it.

Her pleas fell on to deaf ears as the monster raised its arm ready to strike the poor little girl.

The elder girl, whose name was Mirajane Strauss, an S class mage of Fairy tail was known throughout the Fiore as the Fairy demon. Everyone in the guild feared her except Erza Scarlet, the other S class mage of Fairy tail, equally famous as the Titania.

She could only watch as the monster was about to strike her sister, Lisanna Strauss but before it could, something had happened.

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in mid-air. "Huh!?" was all he could say as he looked below before yelling as he started falling towards the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he was about to hit the ground. He couldn't actually see the ground as it was all covered in mist. He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, which did happen only he felt the ground a little softer than he expected.

He rubbed his head in pain, "Oww!" before he jumped back as soon as he looked down.

He let out another scream before hitting the beast beneath him with Rasengan. Mira just looked confused on what was happening. One second her brother who tried the full beast take over, unable to control it, was about to kill his sister, the next second a weirdo appeared out of thin air and started attacking her brother.

Naruto looked at her and jumped to her side as he scooped the little girl near him under his arm. He then gave the elder girl a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder, "Are you all right miss?" he asked as the white haired mage blushed as she now noticed his azure blue eyes. "Ye-yeah!" she stammered as words failed her. But she quickly remembered her brother and looked back.

She was relieved to see her brother in his normal form, unconscious though. Naruto looked back as well but he surprised to see a young man there instead of a monster _. Is this a new kind of Jutsu?_

Then he put the little girl down who was staring at him with stars in her eyes whereas the older girl just huffed and looked away. He tilted his head as he got confused at her action.

He then reached his hand out and touched her arm. The white haired mage blushed at the warm contact and took a step back, her face all flustered. "W-what in the heck are you doing?" she said jabbing the finger of her free arm at him.

"I was just healing your arm… it is broken, right?" he said as she felt a little guilt for accusing him. He then moved in closer and placed his right hand on her broken arm, rather at the dislocated joint. She closed her eyes, waiting for something painful but felt a warm sensation on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes to see an amazed expression on her sister's face and saw a golden light emitting from his right palm near her shoulder.

She noticed the blonde's face in the light that glowed, his sparkling blue eyes. She was mesmerized by his eyes before the blonde spoke, "All right!"

She turned her head away while the blonde went and healed her brother as well. Her sister came towards her, "Mira-nee! You like him, don't you?" she asked as she giggled to herself at the expressions her elder sister gave.

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I like him?" she questioned in return. "and I only met him just now!" she added to her defense. Her brother was carried by the blonde as he once again approached them. She stood behind her sister, arms crossed over her chest, now that arm was healed.

"So where to?" the blonde asked as he grinned at them.

"No thanks… we can manage on our own now!" Mira said as she started walking away from there before she was stopped by her sister, "Mira-nee! He just saved my life. That is not how you talk to my savior, is it?" she asked as Mira knew that she was correct. "It is at least our responsibility to take him with us and offer something at the guild!" she said as Mira could only nod in return. Her sister always won the arguments whenever they had using her innocent childish charms.

Naruto felt something wrong. _Guild?_

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" the blonde introduced himself.

The little girl reached and gave a big a smile, "I am Lisanna Strauss! And the one you are carrying is my brother, Elfman Strauss" she introduced as Naruto looked the huge person on his back.

 _Must be a foreign place, to give your first name first…_ Naruto thought. _These so called_ _Guilds must be a part of this place._

"And the one who Is sulking at the back, and rude towards you is my sister, Mirajane Strauss!" the girl introduced as Mira just smirked at the blonde.

 _Strange… she thinks I know her. And she doesn't know me… not that I like to brag but everyone was involved in the war somehow, so they should recognize my name, and yet she thinks everyone knows her and she doesn't recognize my name…; even the little girl._ Naruto thought as he came to a doubt about the place they were in. He had a dreaded look on his face.

"What's wrong?" the eldest sibling asked with some concern as Naruto looked like he was about to have a panic attack. He dropped Elfman on the floor and got onto all four knees. Mira grew worried and got down to one knee beside him, rubbing his back gently. "Are you all right?" she asked.

The blonde just looked at her, "Have you heard of Konoha?"

 _Ko-konoha?_ She just shrugged her shoulders as the blonde immediately grabbed her shoulders, her face red with embarrassment.

"What continent is this?" he asked as he moved his face close to hers, too close for her liking. Lisanna answered this question for her sister, "You are in Fiore, part of a planet called EarthLand" she answered hoping this would calm the blonde.

The blonde squeezed her shoulder much tighter… it was sure to leave bruises there later.

Naruto didn't have the best day. First the portal, then the beast and Now THIS. He was about to go crazy before he received a smack on his head, his consciousness slowly fading away.

"Sis! Are you all right?" Elfman asked as he woke from his slumber. As soon as he woke up, he saw a man sexually assaulting his sister. So he did what a man's got to do. He rescued his sister by knocking the guy on top of his sister unconscious, but it had the opposite effect.

Lisanna had her mouth covered with her hands whereas Elfman stood in shock. Mira was on the bottom, while the blonde's head lay few inches away from her face, his hand currently on top of one her breasts. Her face now rivalled her rival's hair, the deepest shade of red.

"Elfman you idiot! Look at what you did" she yelled as she pushed the blonde aside and smacked her brother on his head, a lump forming on his head,

"Now we'll have to carry him all the way to the guild" she said grabbing her sister's hand and walking away whereas a dejected Elfman carried the unconscious blonde on his back.

Lisanna could swear she just saw her sister smile, not the teasing smile she usually gives but the genuine smile which she used to give when no one was around. _It's going to get a whole lot interesting at the guild._

* * *

 **Looks like 2500 words is my limit as of now. I promise that the chapter length will increase in the future.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. 2: Fiore

**WOW! I didn't expect so many follows. Thanks to those who have followed and reviewed this.**

 **Keep on reviewing!**

 **So let's get started… where were we? Right! Naruto was in Fiore-**

* * *

 **At the guild hall,**

"Hey Mira! Who is that blonde guy Elfman is carrying on his back" A lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky hair and who was wearing a white-black checked scarf asked Mira referring to Naruto, who was unconscious.

"He…" Mira looked at Naruto "He was the one who knocked Elfman unconscious when he tried the full body take over and failed." Mira said to Natsu, the fire dragon slayer.

"Thanks to him I am still alive and we made it back safely." Lisanna added.

"Made it back…sa-safely? What are you guys talking about?" Natsu asked with a worried expression. He had insisted that he be a part of the same mission earlier, before they left for the S-class mission. But they rejected him saying that it would be alright for them to do this alone.

But now he came to know something bad had happened during their mission. But Lisanna soothed him.

"Don't worry Natsu! I am alright now… so no need to worry. That Oni-san saved me" Lisanna said as Mira just flapped her head having a blush adorn her cheeks at the mention of the word 'Oni-san'. Natsu had a confused look when Lisanna mentioned the word Oni-san again this time directing her gaze at her elder sister. Then he looked at the figure who supposedly saved his best friend.

"He looks in pretty bad condition. Why don't you take him to the infirmary, Mira?" An extremely short, elderly man who has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair and who has a thick white mustache made his way through the guild members and suggested to the Strauss family's eldest sibling. He noticed bandage on Naruto's right arm and assumed it had something to do with their last mission.

"Master… Fine! I will take him to the infirmary" Mira said huffing to Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail. Makarov called Elfman to have a small chat regarding their latest outing.

"I will ask you the details of the mission later." Makarov said to Mira.

 **At the infirmary,**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his head was still spinning around from the pain. He slowly got up and found a familiar figure sitting on a chair, they were alone in the room at the moment.

"Finally awake, huh?" Mira said who was sitting on a chair next to Naruto.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You became unconscious when my brother, Elfman knocked you." Mira replied to Naruto.

"Oh, I see!" Naruto said as he looked down.

"I wanted to ask you this when you woke up. You wouldn't mind answering me, right?" Mira asked.

"Depends on the question" Naruto said.

"What happened to your right arm?" Mira said stating Naruto's right arm which was covered in bandages.

"Oh this… I lost my right arm when I was trying to save a friend from falling into darkness…actually he was trying to kill me…" he said as he observed a disgusted look on Mira's face so he quickly gave her some reasoning, "not that he was bad but because he was influenced by a lot of things. He had different ideals towards peace but I finally got through to him" Naruto said.

"Why saving a friend who nearly tried to take your life." Mira asked with earnest and eager attention.

"Actually I used to hate my friend. Even though, like me, he didn't have a family… he was elite and I was always at the bottom. But it was actually fun being with him. He's… He's the person who acknowledged me more than anyone else. He is my friend. It's a special bond I was finally able to make." Naruto said having a smile on his face for which Mira's eyes widened in shock. She remembered a little about her rival when he talked.

She also wondered what exactly had happened that led the two friends to fight to the extent of losing their arms. Even if she had just met the blonde, she could tell he was strong. But how strong? That was a question for later. But if even he had lost his arm, then his opponent must have been a strong one.

"Even so, with such a strong man as your opponent…" Mira's statement was cut short by Naruto.

"It doesn't matter who the opponent is! If my arms get torn off, I'll kick him down. If my legs get torn off, I'll bite him down. If my head gets torn off, I'll stare him down. If my eyes get torn out. I'll curse him in my grave! Even if I get chopped into pieces… I'll bring my friend back… was my intention back then." Naruto said to Mira who was gazing at him intently.

' _Talking about him…I wonder what he is doing now?'_ Naruto thought.

..

..

There were footsteps trails in a huge desert. Following up the footsteps, there was a figure having a discarded konoha vest in his right hand.

The figure was wearing a black high collared shirt and blue pants covering his dress with a tattered light brown poncho over it and wearing a blue sash around his head as he was walking in a desert. A slight breeze making his poncho float in the air, brushed aside his front hair bangs revealing a purple rippled eye in his left eye socket and a black obnoxious one in his right.

He continued to stare wordlessly at the vest before he dropped it and continued on his way.

..

..

"Wait a second… I AM NOT IN KONOHA, RIGHT?" Naruto screamed when he realized that he was currently in a mysterious place known as the Fiore.

' _I can't believe this. Is he the same person who just now said all that cool stuff regarding his friend?'_ Mira thought as she sweat dropped.

"I am sorry to break it you, but yeah!" Mira said. "Maybe master knows something about this 'KONOHA'" she said as she reassured him.

It pained her to see a dejected expression on Naruto's face. She tried to cheer him up, "Why don't you talk to master right now? I'll make you something to eat while you are talking. Tell me what do you like?"

Naruto looked at her as if she grew an extra head, "Y-you can cook?"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, "What do you mean by 'you can cook'. Of course I can. In fact, I am the best cook around here so why don't you tell me what you like and see for yourself?"

"One bowl of Miso ramen please!" he said as he got up and made his way to the exit, "I'll be going now!"

 _Wow! That cheered him up fast_ She thought as she made her way to the kitchen _._

He made his way to the bar and found a stout old man of short height sitting on the table and drinking beer. As Naruto approached, the man turned towards his direction,

"I see you are awake now!" Makarov said.

Naruto relaxed a little when he found no malicious intents from the old man, "Yeah"

"I am sorry for your inconvenience. One of my children had knocked you down when you had saved them. As a parent, I am asking for their apology."

Naruto took the seat beside him, "Well I did knock him out first. So, I guess you could call it even" He concluded that the people there were nice if the guild master was referring to others as his children.

"Young man! What's your name and where are you from?" Makarov asked.

"Uzumaki Nar-… err Naruto Uzumaki" he remembered the way Lisanna introduced herself earlier.

"I am Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy tail. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Fairy… Tail?!" Naruto repeated the name. It sounded weird to him. _Right… this is a guild_.

"What exactly are these… guilds?"

"You don't know?" Makarov asked shocked. He continued when Naruto shook his head, "A guild is a place for mages to gather and take missions. It is the one place where you make friends and learn from them, train with them, fight with them and most importantly, protect each other."

Naruto liked the idea of this so called guilds… they were a lot peaceful than the shinobi world, which was still in the process of rehabilitation. But,

"Magic?" he said, "that sounds so cool. Ne ne, can you make a person disappear and reappear and that sort of stuff," he asked as his eyes had stars filled in them. Makarov was taken aback by the childish behavior of Naruto and also by his image on the wizards.

"We don't do that sort of stuff. The things you are referring to are done by illusionists. We use spells and stuff to complete our assignments. Magic is a part of our daily life." He said. "Ok! Seriously kid. Where are you from?"

"I am from Konoha. Ever heard of it Jiji" Naruto said as he filled himself with slight hope.

"I am sorry I don't know what place you are referring to. If what I am guessing is correct…" Makarov said, "you are not from this world, are you?" he finished with a serious look.

To his surprise, Naruto grinned, "you got that right Jiji. So where exactly are we?" he asked as he hoped to find his current location.

"Magnolia, southern Fiore" Makarov answered. Naruto went into some deep thought, "I knew it. So, portal was the thing that brought me here" he said in a low voice.

"Did you say something?" Makarov asked as the boy looked at him startled.

"Nothing…nothing at all" he said waving his hands in front of him. Makarov stared at him for a second before he returned to his beer.

"So this Konoha… what kind of a place it is?" Makarov asked as he stared at his drink.

Naruto closed his eyes, "It is a peaceful village. But it is in the process of reconstruction as we have just finished a big war" he then looked at the questioning gaze of Makarov, "don't worry. Everyone over there are good people."

Makarov looked at him, "It isn't exactly an ordinary village, is it? You are not an ordinary person either, are you?"

"We are called shinobi. And we use Jutsu's for attack and defense, unlike your spells. I would prefer if you keep it all a secret that I am from another world."

"Don't worry. I am already keeping a secret of similar type as we are speaking. So, what are you going to do now?"

 _I had anyway planned on going on an adventure… seems like this is a nice opportunity for it. I can always find a way if I wanted to go back. I'll probably learn a lot more here and about the portal and it will be useful when I become hokage one day…_ "I want to join your guild Jiji!"

"We would be lucky to have you… Before you join, don't you have any more questions left?" Makarov asked as he too was learning about the blonde.

"Can you tell me more about your world?" Naruto asked as he thought for a bit.

"Like what?" Makarov was being a bit cautious now, this man was an unknown, sure he had saved his children but he needed to figure out what he was doing in Earth land before he gave too much of information.

"This country in general, Guild, Magic." Naruto said with a shrug, he tried to play cool but was very curious. Makarov seemed to think for a minute-

"The kingdom of Fiore is on the end of the western peninsula of the continent; next to us is the kingdom of Seven. Last I heard there is a population of around 17 million people. Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use magic."

"What can you do with magic?" Naruto asked. The definition was similar to chakra and he was curious if he could pass his Jutsu off. Makarov smiled, suddenly his body inflated like a balloon.

"I don't think I could tell you everything you could do with magic in a day my boy." Makarov noticed Naruto had looked startled by the sudden growth of his body. Naruto was lost in thought as he looked at the inflated man; he remembered his friend Choji and the others of the Akimichi clan that could do similar things. Naruto wasn't sure how much time passed before he finally noticed Makarov calling his name.

"I am sorry I spaced out." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "So where do I register… is there anything like some exam, or something?"

"You already are a part of Fairy tail now. You just needed my approval which you got it just now…" he looked around for something behind the counter, "With this stamp mark you are all set!" he said as he took out some weird box according to Naruto. "where do you want stamp and what color?"

He pulled his left sleeve up, "Orange please!"

Makarov put a stamp mark, "There you are!" he then turned towards the blonde who was looking at the orange guild mark curiously, "by the way, How did you get here?"

"I was sucked through a portal" Naruto said indifferently as he was still examining his guild mark. He then realized what he had said but Makarov didn't have any expression on his face,

"I think you were sucked in here through Anima."

"Anima?" Naruto asked.

"Anima is the name of a huge vortex in the sky which sucks people in" Makarov said drinking his beer.

 _That wasn't the vortex that sucked me in… better I agree with him until I really find out who brought me here? There is a chance that they will attack Konoha again so I must remain here until I find the one responsible for it_ , "Yeah! I think that was it." He said getting up, "I am going over to Mira. She said she'll cook my favorite food."

"I see… you have already melted the Demon, huh?" Makarov said with a mischievous glint in his eye while Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Um…I am going!"

He reached over to her. She had already prepared the Ramen and was waiting at the infirmary, "So… how did it go?"

Naruto pulled up his sleeve and showed her the guild mark, "What do you say about this?" he said proudly showing the orange mark

Mira was back to her original self when she saw the guild mark, which meant that the blonde was going to stay, "the old man let you in, huh?" she said scoffing and folding her hands, "And what's with orange…anyways, welcome to the guild, blonde" she said as she closed her eyes having a proud expression on her face.

*slurp* She opened her eyes to see that the blonde was busy eating. He didn't hear anything she had just said.

"How dare you igno-" she was cutoff again.

"This is good… really good" he said as he finished the bowl, "Man! That hit the spot. For a minute I felt like I was back at Ichiraku… I was wondering how long I was going to stay without Ramen, but with you here, I think I can stay here for a very long time. Please Marry me!" he said grinning.

Mira's face went red at the proposal, of course Naruto meant it in another way as a compliment, "W-what are you saying, baka?" she yelled as she slapped him and ran away from there.

"M-mira-chan!?" he looked confused at her actions as he held his hand on his cheek. _She was all nice just a minute ago_

..

There was a knock on the door-

He turned towards the door as a figure walked in with a flying blue cat.

 _Sakura!_ "Hi! Nice to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto introduced himself.

The pinkette had a serious expression before he grinned, "I am Natsu Dragneel and this is happy" he said pointing to the blue cat.

"Aye!" came the answer from the cat.

 _Happy… what a weird name and this guy has the exact same hair as Sakura-chan_

Natsu stared intently at Naruto for a moment, "Thank you for saving Lisanna! She is a very important person to us and I don't know what would have happened to us if weren't for you" Natsu said as he shook Naruto's hand as tears rolled down his cheek.

"O-ok"

"Now that we are done with the introductions, FIGHT MEE!" he yelled.

"A-ah sure!" Naruto said. He wasn't sure how to respond to such a request. This Natsu reminded him of his past self when he was just a brat.

As they made their way out, they noticed the guild was a lot empty, "By the way… I have been meaning to ask. The guild looks a lot empty."

"Oh that! Everyone ran away when they heard Erza was returning" Happy answered.

"E-erza?!"

Natsu stopped, "since no one is around… why don't we fight here!" he said as he lit his arms in fire,

 _So that's how magic looks like…looks a lot like Ninjutsu_ , "Are you sure? I am not good at holding back," he said getting into his battle stance.

"Yeah!" he said as he was about to charge at Naruto but froze in his tracks,

The door burst open and a fierce voice was heard, "Natsu! Are you causing trouble again? And where is everyone?"

Naruto looked behind Natsu as he could only see a figure standing at the entrance with the bright light coming in from outside. The figure walked in as Naruto gasped when he saw long beautiful scarlet hair swaying behind her back,

"Kaasan?"

Erza looked behind Natsu, upon hearing the word 'kaasan', she stared at the blonde blankly,

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **Read and review!**

 **Until then, Later!**


	3. 3: Gray's resolve

**Hey guys! Here's the third chapter. I thank all of you for reviewing and hope you continue to.**

 **I am not good at writing Harems, so this is going to be a single pairing for Naruto. I am sure you can guess who it is?**

 **I am introducing a new villain for Naruto as he is OP and the villains in FT cannot even hold a candle to him. I don't know much about Achnologia, so I won't consider him.**

 **Gray takes up a major role in this chapter, so don't hate me for that.  
**

 **It is still going to have Naruto as the main lead. He will be like the Good Samaritan in Light while the new villain I'll be introducing will be like the King of the dark guilds.**

* * *

There was a figure walking in the desert followed by his footsteps. He left behind a Konoha vest which was half burned. The raven haired teen was wearing a brown poncho covering his whole dress. His poncho was floating in the air because of the desert breeze.

The avenger noticed a lightning spark behind him which then again disappeared the moment he turned back to see what it was. The minute the Indra reincarnate turned back, a portal appeared in front of him sucking his body. The portal looked the exact same way as the one which sucked his friend in.

A huge explosion first occurred as he summoned the rib cage and protected himself from the blast. Then a bright light came from the portal drowning the shadows itself. He raised his hands to shield his eyes, the rib cage disappearing in the process. He was then whisked off his feet and was dragged in by some dark purple like substance. He was almost completely in as the portal started to close on him.

The last Uchiha swapped his places with the Konoha vest as soon as the light died down and when the portal was about to close.

He fell on the sand and his body slid down due to the impact but the job was done. Whoever tried to capture him were sure to be left in disappointment as he switched with Sakura's discarded vest at the last minute using his Left eye teleportation technique. He also recorded the Portal's frequency for the future purposes.

'What was that? Is it some gateway to another of Kaguya's dimension.' he thought getting up. He picked up his sheathed sword which had fallen down. 'Whatever it is, I must return to Konoha and warn Naruto and the rest about it. They may try to capture Naruto as they attempted with me.' he thought as he amassed some chakra in his left eye and opened a similar looking portal.

..

Six people sat in a round table while most of the chairs were empty.

"Mission to capture Sasuke Uchiha has failed. Contact Tartoras and ask them to go ahead with their plan to create E.S.U" A white haired man said.

"Yes sir!" one of his subordinates replied.

' _I would have hoped to avoid that but seems like we have no choice_ ' the white haired figure thought.

..

..

The door burst open and a fierce voice came in "Natsu! Are you causing trouble again?" Erza shouted.

"Erza! you came way too fast from your mission." Natsu freaked out at Erza's sudden arrival.

"Kaasan?"

"Who are you?" Erza questioned Naruto and then turned towards Natsu and asked "And why is the guild empty? Where are everyone?"

' _If I look at her more closely she doesn't resemble my mom that much except her long hair. She could easily pull of as an Uzumaki in Konoha though.'_ Naruto thought.

"And yeah, who are you again?" Erza asked Naruto.

Naruto pulled his left sleeve up and showed his orange guild mark to Erza and said "I am the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild, believe it."

"Don't you think that's a lot of orange." Erza said referring to Naruto's dress, guild mark and particularly everything.

"Well, orange is the mixture of Yellow Flash and Red Hot-blooded Habanero." Naruto said smiling.

"Erza, you are interrupting my fight with Naruto. He is the new guild member and we still don't know what he is capable of. And he even saved Lisanna's life and protected Mira, Elfman in their S-class mission. To say in one word, he's strong and I am going to beat him" Natsu said to Erza.

' _What? He protected Mira during their S-class mission. He must be really strong.'_ Erza thought.

"In that case I must test your power myself. Naruto let's fight!" Erza challenged Naruto for a fight.

"Umm… Okay then." Naruto said not understanding what happened to Erza which made her suddenly challenge him to a duel.

"But not here. Let's fight outside of the guild." Erza said.

The moment Erza, Natsu and Naruto moved outside, all the guild members surrounded them and Makarov started shouting "On who do you place your bet on?"

 _Where did all these people come from?_ Naruto wondered as he looked around. _They must have been hiding because of her._ He thought as he eyed the knight in front of him.

After listening to his master's statement, Naruto sweat dropped and thought _'And What is this about?'_

Mira said smirking "I place my bet on Naruto as he saved Lisanna and protected us all in that S-class mission. And there's no way I am placing my bet on that fatty."

After listening to Mira's statement all the guild members were in shock, after all it was Mira who praised Naruto.

"Even I place my bet on Naruto Onii-san as he saved my life." Lisanna said as even she placed her bet on Naruto. Mira chose not to react to Lisanna calling Naruto Onii-san as it would only further add fuel to the flames.

"Naruto is a real man. As a man I place my bet on Naruto." Elfman said as he placed his bet on Naruto as well.

When The Strauss family placed their bets on Naruto, all the other guild members placed their bets on Erza.

"This match looks interesting." Gray said as he stood beside Mira.

Naruto looked at Gray sweat dropping and said "Who are you and more importantly… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED?"

After listening to Naruto, Gray looked at himself and freaked out "When did this happen?"

Naruto just sweat dropped at Gray's antics.

' _I am seriously surrounded between a bunch of weirdos. I hope I don't become one as well.'_

" **What do you mean you hope you don't become one? You are already a weirdo!** " Kurama said in Naruto's inner mindscape.

"Shut up Kurama!" Naruto yelled waving his hands in air and returned back to the fight-

"Now, let's begin the fight." Wakaba shouted as they started the fight.

" **Reequip: Flame Empress Armor"**

 _So I guess her magic is changing her armor and swords_ Naruto thought as he analyzed her.

"I see… Erza isn't holding back at all" Macao said voicing majority's opinion.

Erza turned into her Flame Empress Armor and rushed at Naruto, her sword held out in front of her. Jumping high up into the air, she swung down at Naruto with fire. Naruto easily side stepped her, dodging with ease.

She immediately charged at him as soon as he landed, swinging the sword randomly hoping to land at least a single blow. But Naruto dodged each and every attack with ease.

"I can tell that he is pretty quick if he is able to dodge Erza's attacks" Cana said. Mira having heard Cana's statement, turned back to watching the match. _Erza is no weakling. He is just toying with her… Just how strong is he?_

It had been going on for a while, with Naruto using his taijutsu occasionally landing few blows while Erza dodging few of them.

"Wow! They both look evenly matched" Loke said.

 _Evenly matched my ass! He is toying with her_ Laxus thought.

The same thing was running through Erza's mind as well. She was exhausted from the continuous strikes but her opponent looked like he just warmed himself up.

Just then Naruto looked up, _what is this? Something just fell from the sky._

Erza seizing the opportunity reequipped into her black wing armor _, I will put all of my remaining energy into this attack_ She thought as she sped past the distracted Naruto, slicing him in the process. All the guild members let out a sigh of relief,

"This was expected… after all it was Erza" Gray said. But before they all could congratulate Erza, Naruto's body disappeared with a puff of smoke.

' _W-What? W-Where the hell is he?'_

"Behind you." Naruto said when he pointed a sharp kunai near Erza's neck while he was standing behind Erza. Erza tried to move her sword a little despite the situation but halted as the kunai was further pressed against her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" he warned her in a low voice.

Erza sweated as she felt an immense aura Naruto released when he gave that warning, "I give up." She said as she fell on her knees when Naruto let go of her.

"The match's over. Naruto's the winner." Makarov shouted declaring Naruto the winner.

It took some time for the guild members to register the result in their minds. They were silent at first, then suddenly erupted into cheers and gathered around Naruto to congratulate him.

"Wow! You are so awesome. Fight me" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy chipped in.

"He just defeated Erza. What chance do you think you have Natsu?" Macao said.

"Whatever," Natsu brushed it off but continued to stare at Naruto with his eyes filled with stars. "I am sure you haven't even started using your strength in that fight and you successfully protected them in their mission. I want to protect those that I hold dear to me! So, please teach me how to become strong."

"Y-yeah sure!" Naruto said as he observed Natsu's eyes indicating that he was not joking.

Gray saw his rival's face having determination and was sure Natsu would go past him if he trained under Naruto. He just needed to ask Naruto himself but he was currently having ego issues and other problems.

' _What the heck? Erza lost. I hate to admit this but Erza's as strong as me. This guy is pretty strong if he managed to defeat her with ease and he didn't even use any magic._ ' Mira thought tensed.

Gray and Erza were having mixed emotions, Erza's hair covered her eyes as she hung her head down, tears accumulating in them.

"I am definitely going to defeat you next time. You hear me!" she shouted as a tear rolled down her left cheek and ran away from there.

Naruto stared at her retreating end with a confused expression, "Did I do something wrong?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"No, you didn't!" Mira said. "I think she was just upset that you managed to force her into submission so easily" she said as she watched her rival's retreating end.

Naruto looked at her face with a teasing expression, "Despite being rude to everyone, you care about them, don't you?"

"S-shut up b-baka! Who cares about that fat pig" she yelled as her cheeks went red with embarrassment and hit him on the head and turned away from him.

"M-mira chan!" Naruto whined.

Gray seeing Erza's sudden outburst, took it the hard way unlike Natsu. To him Erza was invincible, but seeing her be defeated so easily by a new recruit who was the same age as her and him pissed him. 'How can she be defeated so easily? That too by a guy who is no older than her and me' he gritted his teeth. "Forget about Erza! I'll become strong and defeat him myself" he declared before he too stormed off.

Naruto observing Erza and Gray, sighed to himself, _I thought not showing my abilities would help me mingle with them easily but looks like I made myself a target or a motivation if you can say so. Well, that isn't bad either. That will help them grow strong. This Natsu and Gray remind me of how_ we _used to be back then._

 **At Magnolia Street,**

' _Damn it. Just how was Erza defeated so easily?'_ Gray thought kicking a stone while walking in a Magnolia street keeping his hands in his pocket. When Gray was walking he remembered the fight between Erza and Naruto. Whenever Naruto's image crossed his mind he gritted his teeth in anger. 'What if someone as strong as him were to attack the guild, then all I can do is just stand and watch helplessly like back then.'

Just then Gray heard few people talking about how they saw a monster in the Magnolia forest. That monster was an S-class which had escaped from another place and was taking refuge in the mountains.

' _A monster. Should I go and inform the Master… No I will go and defeat that monster all by myself.'_ Gray thought and he headed towards magnolia forest. ' _If I cannot even face the monster, then how can I expect to be able to beat him_.'

 **In forest behind the mountain,**

Gray was walking around the forest in search of the Monster. That's when he found a Konoha's vest which was half burned.

' _What is this? Maybe somebody dropped it. I'll check the pockets to see whether I can get any information about who this thing belongs to.'_ Gray thought and he started checking the pockets of the vest whether he could find any information about the vest's owner.

He then found a photo in one of the pockets. The photo was half burned. In that photo there was a blonde, a raven haired guy and a white haired man. Their faces were burned and it was not clear. Gray could only see their hair. Apart from those three people there was even a pink haired girl with a wide forehead. Only her face was not burned in that photo.

' _Well, whatever.'_ Gray thought as he kept that photo in his pocket and continued his search for the monster.

After some time, Gray heard footsteps of a monster and looked around to find the monster. After a while, he found a huge monster near a cave. It was a huge gorilla looking kind of monster.

"I am pissed today. So, at least be sure to put up a fight" Gray said as he brought his two hands together. HE had confirmed it as the monster he had been searching for as it matched the description.

" **Ice Make Floor** " he pressed his hands against the floor. The floor beneath him froze instantly, ' _Good! Now I should have the advantage_ '

He brought his hands together again, " **Ice Make Lance** " Multiple lances hit the target. "That should do the trick. Now-" he noticed that the monster wasn't even budged.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?" the beast talked.

Gray took a step back. He was shaking but immediately found the courage and brought his hands again " **Ice Make Saucer** "

As soon as the Saucer hit him, he brought his hands together again, " **Ice Make Hammer** " A huge hammer made of ice formed in his hands. He brought and hit the beast while the smoke was still present.

He stood at some distance panting. He swiped the sweat from his forehead but his eyes widened again.

"Oh I see! You were trying to attack me, huh!?" The beast said as it jumped near Gray in an instant. Gray took a step back, " **Ice Ma-** "

"Too late" the beast said as it smacked Gray with its arm. He crashed against a tree and fell on all fours. He coughed up some blood as he glared at the beast which slowly approached him.

"Kid! You aren't even an S-class, are you? And you dare tried to fight me… actually this is good. I was thinking on how to get my meal for today but you have solved that problem for me. I would prefer a warm meal but the cold meat from your body's got to do" It laughed as it approached him.

Gray's consciousness was slowly fading as his stomach hit the floor. He still managed to keep his head up to look at the enemy. ' _Is this the end?_ '

"This is weird. I never expected life forms to be present in any of Kaguya's dimension" he heard a male voice as the beast turned back.

"Today is my lucky day! I am going to feast on you tw- Argg" the beast let out a groan before it dropped dead.

All Gray managed to see was a hooded figure flickering and reappearing in front of him as the monster dropped dead as soon as he did. He could observe the figure slowly sheathing a katana before unconsciousness took over him. The last words he heard were "Hn. Today just isn't my day!"

..

..

 **Evening,**

 **Strauss Residency,**

"I am worried about Erza and Gray. They still haven't returned," Naruto said looking up from his bowl of Ramen.

Mira just brushed it off, "Erza can be stubborn some times. I am sure she'll be back to herself by tomorrow"

"Yeah! And Gray is the same as well. He can act cold like an ice princess sometimes but he will open up to you sooner than you think" Natsu said as he finished a bowl of ramen and took another one.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Why are you here Natsu?" Mira asked.

They were all having a meal at Strauss residency. Mira had invited Naruto over as he had no place to live yet. So, he took up the offer. But she was disappointed as Natsu decided to tag along, saying that he wouldn't leave Naruto alone.

"Don't be so rude, Mira-nee. I invited him over, I mean you invited Naruto and I didn't say anything against that. No offense Naruto Onii-san!" Lisanna said.

"None taken!" Naruto said as he was busy having a bowl eating competition with Natsu.

Lisanna noticed the uncomfortableness in Mira's face when Natsu was present there. _'I think she wants to spend some time alone with Naruto Onii-san.'_

"Natsu, let's go to my room. Okay?" Lisanna said.

"Huh? Why so suddenly?" Natsu asked Lisanna.

"My room's pretty messed up you know. So, I want somebody to help me clean my room." Lisanna said.

"But Why me?" Natsu asked.

"Just stop asking questions and come with me already. And happy you come too." Lisanna dragged Natsu to her room.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he followed Lisanna.

"They sure are good friends. Aren't they?" Naruto said.

"Ya, they are."

After that a weird silence filled between them both not knowing what to talk.

 _This silence is killing me…_ "I heard that you and your siblings were pretty good at take-over. What is it anyway?"

"A take over is essentially when you can capture a soul of a creature and can use its abilities to your use" she explained.

"So, that's just like a jinchuriki, huh? Why didn't you say so" Naruto said grinning before realization hit him.

"Jinchuuriki? What's that?" She asked.

 _Crap. Looks like I have no choice, might as well tell her_ "It's what we call people who can use takeover on powerful creatures, which are capable of destroying entire continents. I was one of them. A jinchuriki was treated as a weapon from where I came" he finished.

"What did you mean by that? You were a weapon?" Mira asked Naruto.

"You know there is a tailed beast in me, one of those powerful creatures I mentioned. Because of which I was hated by everyone in my village. I was always alone. But I was saved thanks to Iruka-sensei and him." Naruto said to Mira remembering his friend.

"You know your past actually resembles mine." Mira said.

"Huh?!"

"When I used my take over magic for the first time I had a demon inside me. All my villagers hated me. But unlike you; we were forced to leave our village. That's when I joined Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is a family which is dear to me and which accepted me as I am." Mira said.

"It was same to me with Iruka-sensei, first accepting me. He was like a father I never had. My hatred for the villagers went away when I met Iruka-sensei" he said as if understanding her.

"And If it weren't for the old man the third, I would have been forced to leave and I don't think I would have been lucky like you in finding a new home. I would most probably have given in to despair" he said as he looked down sadly.

"Who knows… you might have ended up here and met me way back then. We might have been good friends" She said as she tried to cheer him up. It seemed to have worked as Naruto smiled at her causing her to blush.

"All that's in the past. I actually changed the way things worked in my country, so in the end, it ended well. Even the tailed beast is my friend. I'll let you meet him sometime, maybe tomorrow." Naruto grinned as Mira cleared the table.

"That's good then. In the end, we both got what we needed, a family" she smiled as she left to the kitchen. Naruto was actually caught off guard by that smile, because it wasn't the usual Mean Mira smile.

Naruto followed up to the kitchen, "It is as I thought. I like this side of you. It would be nice if you were this good towards everyone… Then they all could see how kind you are. I mean then you could easily become most likable person in the guild, heck even I would be head over heels for you" he said as Mira just froze.

The tray started shaking up, "You think so?"

"I know so"

She looked down, "I'll try by first being nice towards you"

"Sounds good!" Naruto said as he moved to the couch he was offered for the night.

"Good night Naruto!" she smiled at him.

 _Damn, she did it again.._. "G-good night Mira-chan!"

"Just Mira."

"Mira, I want to talk to you about something important tomorrow. The furball's been killing me to talk about it," Naruto said as he lied down.

"Furrball?!"

"I mean the tailed beast inside me I told you earlier, his name is Kurama. He is the furball. He wants to talk to you, but I shrugged him off saying we were tired!"

"Okay, then. Guess I'll go and drive Natsu away from Lisanna's room"

"Be gentle with him. Remember being nice and all that..." he said.

"I'll try" she fake smiled leaving him.

' _Oh no you don't! Be brave Natsu_ ' he prayed for the salamander as he saw through her fake smile. All thanks to Sai. He then turned off the lamp after he heard few screams and went to sleep.

With Mirajane after driving Natsu and Happy,

She went to her room and lay on her bed. She kept staring at the ceiling in silence as she looked at her right hand. ' _Though we were similar, he suffered more than I have. I at least had my siblings while he had been alone for twelve years'_

She never met anyone as awesome as Naruto. She would have probably gone insane or get some revenge on the village if she was in his place. But she wondered what motivated him to stay in the village and try to earn others acknowledgement despite the suppression and abuses thrown towards him. Now that she thought about it, she could spot some loneliness in his eyes despite the bright smile he puts in front of everyone. Despite solving the problems, he still had to feel lonely as he can go only so far calling his friends his family. ' _Maybe I will be nice towards him from now on. I won't care what others think_.'

Her sister was observing Mira from the door before she nodded to herself and went back to her room. 'Naruto Onii-san! you probably didn't notice but you had already become a special person to Mira-nee.' she thought as she smiled to herself. 'Alright! Full throttle from tomorrow.'

* * *

 **And cut!**

 **I decided to cut Sasuke some slack despite the crazy things he did now that he's good and all in Boruto the movie. I liked Sasuke's character in Boruto movie. So, yeah! I'll be having that Sasuke take a role. He'll be necessary for the plot. So think before you decide to discontinue the story just because Sasuke is a part of it.  
**


	4. 4: A chance

**Hey there! Here is chapter four.**

 **I knew people would be sort of upset with Sasuke's introduction given his actions, but hey, he confessed himself to Naruto and turned a new leaf in episode 478 and 479. So, I am sure we can cut him some slack.**

 **So, onto the chapter!**

* * *

An agonizing pain in Gray's chest made his eyes shot open. He tried getting up but was only met with pain all over his body. He ran his fingers through his chest slowly as he was yet to make sure there wasn't any freaking hole present there. He was battling with an S class monster after all. But he was slightly relaxed when his fingers ran through the texture of the bandage they generally use for the first aid.

He was one of the talented of his generation at Fairy tail for being as reckless as his rival Natsu but maybe not as destructive as the dragon slayer. He would be covered in bandages whenever he returned from a mission due to that very recklessness. He would still be covered in them when he wasn't in any missions thanks to repeated bashings from Erza and Mirajane. So, he was all familiar with the bandages.

But this was different. He remembered the information vaguely before he passed out, as he stared at the beautiful sky which was filled with stars. Such a spectacle was only seen in country side or forests. The cities had their own lamps, so people in the cities actually do not intend to look into the sky during night as all they find is the darkness, kind of symbolizes the difference in staying in cities and country side. You have a lot of free time after the sun set in the country side free from the tensions but you are constantly working or worrying about something in the cities keeping you busy all the time.

He remembered that he had passed out before he could take down the monster. It was actually a foolish thing to do to take on a monster without any preparation, kind of like anti-Erza in the department of preparation. She would pack everything needed saying it was all necessary for the mission to be successful though half of the stuff doesn't make any sense. He chuckled slightly as he remembered Erza's answer when the very question was asked by him when she first started doing missions on her own. But the question remained. Who had treated him?

He silently hoped that this would turn into some kind fairy tale and that the pink haired girl from the picture should have healed him. Ah, What a moment that would be! Or maybe the adult version of the girl. There was still some chance for it as he remembered the photo in the vest which he found earlier in the day before going all tough on the beast. The photo, which was burned on all sides making other's faces beyond recognizable still had the girls face intact, kind of like the center of focus. He still didn't know why he kept that photo. He would actually be a fool if he thinks its the girl who had saved him as he head a male voice before he passed out.

He tried moving again but let out a groan as he felt the pain. _'Still too early to move, huh?'_

"I see that you have finally snapped out of the Fantasy land!" he heard a voice which wasn't old like Makarov's or Husky like Gildart's. It was like the source was of the same age as him. He slowly looked in the direction and found a hooded figure sitting in front of him as he set the fire wood on fire which he gathered while Gray was in his thoughts. He also observed a camping tent behind him.

' _Was he present here the whole time? I couldn't sense him at all!'_ Gray thought. He slowly sat up adjusting the band aids on his arm.

"Here." Gray caught a chunk of bread thrown towards him with his hands.

"Thanks!" he said as he took a bite. The figure also threw a bamboo bottle which looked like the bottle which Suigetsu uses.

"W-what happened to that beast earlier?" Gray asked after hesitating a bit.

"I killed it." was the vague response response which he got. As the fire burnt brightly, he observed the figure's face. The figure was a fair skinned individual having same colored hair as him. His dress was covered with a tattered light brown poncho, so it was difficult to figure out what he was wearing other than black pants and sandals.

"I should thank you for saving me earlier. It was reckless on my part to attack it knowing it was out of my league." Gray said as he tried to thank his savior. He reminisced his actions earlier and kind of felt silly for even doing them. He felt his whole anger on Naruto being pointless for which he was right. He was, actually angry on himself for being weak and depending on others that he took this action without thinking. But, it was all right now as he managed to come out of it alive and would certainly talk and apologize to Naruto later.

"Out of your league?" the figure asked slightly confused.

"Yeah! I guess I was just frustrated seeing Erza loose to that new guy that I took on it." Gray said as he ate.

"Erza?"

"You don't know who Erza is? I thought she became a lot famous after she became S-class." Gray said mumbling to himself.

"I don't know who she is. But since you seem well enough to talk idly, I take it that you have recovered. I'll be taking my leave. You can have the camp set. It was never mine." the figure said getting up. Gray immediately shot out his hand.

"Wait!" he shouted as the figure stopped and stared at him blankly with his black orbs.

"I don't know much about you. In fact, I don't know anything about you, not even your name. But I got a hunch that you are really powerful and you are certainly not a bad guy. So, please hear me out..." he spoke as the figure waited patiently. "... please take me with you wherever you are planning to go. I am sure I'll learn a lot more from you if I just go with you."

"Sorry, but I am set on a journey of Redemption. You will be wasting your time if you tag along." the figure spoke as he lifted his sheathed Katana from the ground.

"You don't understand. I... I..." Gray clenched his wrists, "I lost my parents, my teacher and almost lost another comrade. I even lost the chance of having my revenge against the demon which claimed my parent's lives. But I was never lonely thanks to my comrades at Fairy tail." he said as the figure stood and heard patiently.

"A new member joined recently. He is a good guy but after seeing him beat Erza without breaking a sweat, I kind of thought if someone as strong like him were to show up in the future with ill intentions, I would be forced to see my comrades fall again in front of my eyes which I don't want it to happen. So, please let me come along."

"You idiot, Naruto!" he heard a statement and looked at the figure, his ears must have been deceiving him. Did he just say Naruto?

"Um... Did you just say Naruto? Do you know him?" Gray asked as he became alert. It was bad. Someone knew who Naruto was. Naruto was actually an enigma to the guild. Gray had never even introduced himself to him. But, if Naruto was that strong, he would be sure he would have at least heard of him. But, Naruto was mysterious. So was the guy in front of him who was equally mysterious. He could even be the guy he mentioned earlier, the one like Naruto but with bad intentions.

"Relax! He is just an old friend. No need to panic." the figure spoke as Gray was still cautious. The figure finally let out a sigh, "Fine. I'll let you go. I heard you and I can kind of understand what you are getting at. I'll think about taking you with me. I'll be here until tomorrow mid night as I have to resupply. I used all my rations on you earlier so I took some your 'Jewels'. I'll return what is left of them tomorrow," he said as Gray started feeling a bit guilty as he was suspicious towards the man who had just saved him instead of being thankful. He was surprised when he checked his pockets and found that his bag containing the jewels was missing.

"I'll need some time to think over. Meet me tomorrow at midnight, only if you are determined to get strong no matter where you might have to go or how long. It's the least I could do for Naruto if it means you'll understand him." the figure continued as Gray widened his eyes. So he was right in assuming that the figure in front of him and Naruto were Nakamas. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"I take it that Naruto is quite happy at this 'place'?" the figure asked at which Gray nodded.

"Good. Then don't mention about me. We'll meet tomorrow!" the figure said as he turned around to leave.

"W-wait! You never even said your name, man!" Gray said.

"I never did, huh? That's right, you never did either. What's your name?"

"My name is Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail," Gray said getting up and offering his right hand for a hand shake.

The figure shook his hand, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

..

..

"Naruto Onii-san! Wake up!"

"Please let me sleep for some more time." Naruto said in his sleep as he held onto the pillow.

"If you won't wake up, I'll have to tell Mira-nee." Lisanna said giving up. She tried snatching the pillow away from him but he held onto it like holding his dear life.

Elfman got down stairs and saw his little sister, "What happened Lisanna? It's getting late."

"Elfman-niichan! Naruto isn't getting up and it's already past nine." Lisanna said as she once again tried snatching the pillow from him.

"Crap! I have to be near the client by 10. You also get to the guild. Everyone must be waiting for you. I am sure Mira-nee will bring Naruto to the guild with her..." Elfman said as he rushed to the door putting a bread in his mouth. Lisanna giving up went to the door as well.

"Who knew that Naruto was also a heavy sleeper like Mira-nee." Elfman said as he opened the door and ran towards the guild with his sister beside him.

"I am sure Mira-nee will be surprised." Lisanna said giggling to herself when she remembered all the stuff her sister does in the morning.

Mira got down stairs humming to herself as she found the place dead silent. ' _The others must have headed back to the guild. Time to head for a hot shower._ '

She went in and started showering. They did have multiple bath houses in their home but the one near the kitchen was the biggest one which was also the common bath house. It was also given to Naruto for usage during his stay.

Naruto finally woke up listening to the birds chirping. He was still dizzy as he headed to the bathroom in his semi-woken state. He still had drool over his mouth. He pushed the door knob which wasn't locked. Should have watched out there Mira!

The bathroom had a sink at the start for freshening up. Then there the compartment kind of place for shower but it could be closed with slide door, much like Lucy's bathroom except have a shower in a compartment in place of the bath tub.

He went in and stood in front of the sink staring at the mirror. He was yet to wake up technically. He started brushing completely ignoring the sprinkling sound of shower beside. Mira noticed that someone had just entered and became alert. She didn't know who it was since there was steam in the bathroom but it had to be a burglar. _'How foolish of him to think he can rob this house with the Demon inside protecting it!'_

She wrapped the towel around her body and got a rod in her hand. She waited patiently as the thief started using the sink in the bathroom. Then she heard a sneeze and used this opportunity and threw herself at the burglar trying to knock him down. She was successful in throwing the burglar off balance but failed to land the blow to his head. 'What grip strength!' a sweat ran down her temple as the burlgar caught her wrist which had the rod in her hand. She tried punching him with her other hand but was blocked as well. She was immediately flipped backwards and pinned to the floor as she let out a ~Kyaa scream.

"Mira-chan!?" she heard a familiar voice. She was wrong about the burglar. It was just the blonde. His right hand pinned her left hand. But where was he placing his Left hand. That Baka Naruto!

Naruto was bewildered. He was so sleepy that he didn't bother noticing the steam and the shower being turned on. But having a ninja's reflexes did help him out as he managed to avoid a fatal shot to his head. Out of instinct, he pinned his attacker back wards and then noticed it was Mira. But he was bewildered as one of his right hand pinned Mira's wrist. But his left hand had grabbed one of Mira's boobs. His face went red when he pressed his left hand further trying to figure out what he had grabbed. Mira's face was red with embarrassment at the current position they were lying. Not to mention Naruto's hand grabbing one of her boobs.

"BAKA NARUTO!" she yelled loudly.

..

A couple of minutes later, a fully dressed Mira wearing a sweat shirt and shorts was sitting on the couch with her head fuming with anger. Naruto sat across her having few lumps on his head.

"I am sorry Mira-chan! It was an accident!"

She tapped her feet impatiently before she spoke, "So, what did you want to speak about?"

"Mira-Chan! I wanted to ask if there is any mission where I could travel around Fiore, free of cost as I don't have any kind of cash on me. It is of utmost importance." Naruto asked Mira hoping that there was such a mission.

"If memory serves me right, I think there is a mission matching your requirements in the guild. But it is of S-class and you cannot go on it even if you are strong." Mira said remembering a job that was posted a couple of days ago.

"Why not?! What is so special about being S-class?" Naruto asked Mira as he pouted.

"You can be easily one if it was solely based on your abilities but you need to have minimum amount of knowledge on magic which you clearly don't and have to be famous or recognized by the council. You'll have to settle with another mission Blondie." Mira said to Naruto.

"I'll ask some S-class mages at the guild to take up that job for me and I'll go with them." Naruto said trying to think who all were the S-class mages in the guild.

"Excuse me, blonde but you have one right in front of you." Mira said proudly to Naruto about being an S-class.

"You are an S-class? I don't think so." Naruto said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh!? What do you mean you don't think. I am known as the fairy demon and am very popular in Fiore." Mira said to Naruto describing her popularity in Fiore.

"Well, if you are S-class then it's good. So, please take up that job for me, Mira-Chan." Naruto said to Mira as he put on his puppy face as Mira thought about it.

"But that's a long mission. we have to escort Princess Hisui around Fiore for two long years along with members from other guilds. Do you still want me take up the job?" Mira asked Naruto.

"That's no problem at all. Let's take up the job." Naruto said as he finally got a chance to discover this place and also research on the chakra he felt when he was sucked in.

"Fine. I'll take the job." Mira said as she sighed giving in to Naruto.

"And let's take Natsu with us. We wouldn't want to forget Happy!" Naruto said to Mira.

"Why Natsu?" Mira asked Naruto.

"You know I promised Natsu that I would train him and this is the perfect opportunity for that." Naruto said to Mira.

"Ok. Let's take Natsu with us as well." Mira said to Naruto.

"Oh yeah you told me that the tailed beast inside you wanted to talk to me about something." Mira said to Naruto making him remember that he had said something like that yesterday.

"Crap, I forgot! Okay then Mira-Chan. Bump fists with me." Naruto said as he put his hand in front of Mira. Mira bumped fists with Naruto after a moment of hesitation and soon she was in Naruto's inner mindscape. It was not a pleasant scenery, it was more like a sewage.

" **Hi there. How are you doing?** " Kurama asked Mira for which Mira panicked at the sudden appearance of Kurama and hid behind Naruto.

"Don't be scared Mira-Chan. He won't cause you any trouble." Naruto asserted Mira while Mira stood beside Naruto.

"H-Hello there, Mr. Tailed beast. My name is Mirajane Strauss." Mira said as she was still scared of Kurama, clutching to Naruto's sleeve.

" **Don't bother introducing yourself. Naruto already told me all about you.** " Kurama said to Mira tilted her head in confusion. " **More importantly I want to tell you something.** "

"What is it?" Mira asked Kurama.

" **You have demonic spirits inside you, don't you?** " Kurama asked Mira.

"Oh! You mean the takeover magic in which I takeover the souls of Demons." Mira said to Kurama.

" **You still can't completely control the demons inside you, right? if you won't be able to control them, then the demon will be eating away your soul at the core and gradually takeover your body.** " Kurama said to Mira as she started to panic.

"What should I do beast to completely control the demon inside me?" Mira asked Kurama.

" **This trip we are going to, Naruto is going to investigate something. I will be training you in this mindscape during the trip. I am sure even you still have a lot to learn. Naruto will be training that other idiot. Idiots listen to idiots after all.** " Kurama said as Mira giggled.

"Yes, I agree Mr. Tailed Beast. I thank you for your kindness." She said as she moved in front of Naruto and bowed down.

Kurama got flustered at being thanked for kindness, " **Y-Yeah! no problem kid. And my name is Kurama, that brat must have at least told my name.** "

"Actually, he didn't!" Mira said as she clasped her hands in front of her. _'Or maybe he did. But I was too scared to call its name.'_

" **Naruto!** "

"Sorry, I forgot to tell your name. But I am sure I must have mentioned your name at some point!" Naruto folded his hands and started thinking.

Mira stopped fist bumping him as a result she disappeared from the mindscape. Naruto turned towards Kurama having a smug face now that they were alone, "Aren't you being kind, Kurama? And you were flustered too. I wonder what was all that about!"

Kurama just closed its eyes, " **Remember what happened earlier in the bathroom!** " he reminded as Naruto's cheeks went red.

"Urusai!"

Kurama wasn't done yet, " **And I was the guardian that was entrusted to you by your parents. Didn't your mother say to find someone like her? I am just training the most possible candidate of being the next Mrs. Uzumaki as I don't know much about the other females in your guild. You are actually nicely getting along with her,** "

"When did my mother even tell you that?"

" **She didn't but me being the kind and good spirit, am helping you indirectly. Mirajane is kind only to you and her siblings. That must mean something. She is beautiful and gorgeous and definitely a lot kinder than that Pink haired Vixen.** "

"She is kind to others as well besides me and her siblings."

" **Why do you think so?** "

Naruto turned away folding his hands speaking in a low voice, "because I told her to."

" **Ha Ha! My point exactly. She has a thing for you. She can even cook your favorite food, Ramen which you quote so casually as the food fit for the gods. What more do you need?** " Kurama said.

"Even if I like her, it will be difficult trying to get her to like me. She is always beating me like Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he half ended up agreeing with Kurama.

" **You are a bigger idiot than I thought when it comes to things of this type. You have two years to make her like you. By that time, you'll also be eligible for marriage. You know what I am hinting, don't you?** " Kurama continued as Naruto's cheeks went red with embarrassment. He started mumbling to himself when Kurama felt a familiar chakra.

" **Naruto!** " Kurama said gaining attention of the Jinchuuriki as he was busy fantasizing about his marriage.

"What is it?"

Kurama narrowed its eyes, " **Your friend, that Uchiha brat is also here, in Magnolia.** "

"Huh?! Which Uchiha brat?" he asked tilting his head.

" **How many Uchiha brats do you know? Please tell me!** " Kurama yelled.

"WHAT!? SASUKE IS HERE!" he shouted feeling excited as Kurama sighed.

" **Really! And you two call yourself the strongest in the shinobi world when both of got sucked in by a measly portal.** " Kurama said as Naruto kept jumping around.

* * *

 **And cut! I didn't knew how to end it but 4000 words is my limit as of now. I will try to increase the chapter length next time!  
**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Next chapter: Gray meets with Naruto and blades clashing blades.**


	5. 5: ESU

**Hey guys, it's been a very long time since I updated a chapter. I had weekly tests so I had to prepare for them. I'm so sorry, I wrote this chapter very quickly as I had to update. So, I am sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

 **Thanks to all the people who are following this story and please keep reviewing on this story and chapter.**

 **[DISCLAIMER:- I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.]**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The Magnolia Streets were as busy as ever. A hooded figure walked in the streets. The Magnolia Street Vendors and the Citizens started to stare him on seeing how weirdly he was dressed. Sasuke was sure that he heard screams coming behind from some of the girls who were attracted to his looks.

Sasuke stood in between the street and started gazing at the sky. He was stunned to see a blue cat flying with big black eyes, pink ears, small thin eyebrows that sprouted angelic wings.

Happy saw Sasuke constantly staring at him and he got scared of Sasuke. He started to fly in max speed looking for somebody strong in fairy tail as Natsu was not with him. At that time Happy noticed Mirajane who was heading straight towards the guild and rushed towards her.

"MIRA…. MIRA…." Happy shouted. Mira turned back to see Happy coming at her in top speed.

"What happened Happy? Why are you so worried?" Mira asked Happy.

"Mira, there is a weird man in the street who was constantly staring at me. He looks dangerous." Happy said to Mira.

"Show me where he is." Mira started to follow Happy as he led straight to Sasuke.

Mira looked at Sasuke and thought _'What a weird dress? Anyway he looks dangerous and why the hell was he staring at Happy?'_

"Who are you and what is your purpose in coming here?" Mira shouted at Sasuke demanding for an answer. All the citizens of Magnolia moved aside as they knew a fight was going to occur and they sure as hell weren't going to get in the way of the Demon. And Of course they knew because fairy tail is the most infamous guild known for a lot of destruction and the wizards are totally impatient.

"Hn. And why should I tell you? I am not obliged to answer." Sasuke said totally ignoring Mira and started walking away.

' _This guy… He really knows how to piss me off.'_ Mira thought as her eye started twitching.

"I challenge you to a fight and if I win you are going to reveal yourself." Mira challenged Sasuke.

"I have no intention of fighting you." Sasuke said.

"Mira, what's going here?" Mira heard a familiar voice and turned to see Erza.

"Erza." Happy shouted as he was very glad in seeing Erza. "This man was staring at me, Erza and he looks very perilous."

Erza saw him and had the same thoughts as Mira.

At that time Both Sasuke and Mira were in an open space ready to fight each other. Erza, Happy and few Magnolia citizens were the spectators.

"I don't like to repeat myself but I already told you that I don't want to fight." Sasuke said and turned back to leave.

"What are you scared to fight a women. You better not underestimate me." Mira said as she used her magic and transformed to her Satan soul. Mira was about to fall on the ground but she managed to stand up even though she was barely controlling the demon inside off her.

'I'll have to be careful not to hurt him much. I don't sense a shred of magic energy from him but something similar. Where have I felt it before?'

..

..

" **Naruto."** Kurama called Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

" **Looks like Kushina, the second, White Devil and the Uchiha brat are fighting."** Kurama informed Naruto. **"You have to stop them."**

"Kushina, the second? You mean Erza?" Naruto said before realization struck him. "Oh, And Mira-san as well!"

" **Stop ogling around and hurry and stop them before something bad happens."** Kurama said to Naruto.

"Okay." Naruto said as he came out from his inner mindscape and rushed to the battle field.

..

..

"You are not even in a proper shape to challenge me." Sasuke said to Mira.

"Don't worry about me. First worry about yourself on how to escape from my punches." Mira said provoking Sasuke.

Somehow Mira managed to make Sasuke accept her challenge or rather started attacking him without his consent.

Mira started by trying to punch Sasuke. Sasuke dodged all the punches with no effort.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said as he landed after dodging another punch.

She yelled suddenly losing control over her spirit as it took over her. There was an enhanced speed as Sasuke just managed to dodge her attack this time.

"Oi, you are losing control over yourself. Snap out of it!"

' _She isn't even in listening to me… this is getting troublesome._ ' He thought as he activated his sharingan.

He gazed into her eyes making her lose consciousness. She woke up shortly after in her normal form.

"What happened?" she asked getting up.

"You suddenly lost control and I had to finish this bout that you wanted." a voice said shadowing her. She looked up and gasped when she saw blood shot eyes staring at her.

Sasuke sighed deactivating his sharingan.

"I can't believe this… I was defeated so easily." Mira murmured in shock with her eyes widened. All the people in the crowd were shocked too including Erza.

Erza knew that Mira was not a normal mage. She was an S-class wizard and she was one of the strongest women in Fairy tail. Even she was defeated so easily just like how Erza lost against Naruto.

"Oi. Is everything all right?" Erza, Happy, Mira and Sasuke heard Naruto coming towards them from a distance running.

Mira saw Naruto and became all teary making her eyesight blur. But she quickly brushed away those tears not allowing anyone to see her soft side.

"Naruto!" she said as Naruto jumped swiftly to her side.

"So, what are you doing here, Teme?" Naruto asked he helped Mira stand up.

"I was just strolling this place before that girl challenged me to fight." He said. "Oh... what is with that weird symbol on your arm?"

"It is a guild mark, Guild mark!" he shouted causing Sasuke to sweat drop.

"I see that you haven't changed at all. But more importantly, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Long story short. I was in Konoha, a massive portal occurred in the streets in which I got sucked and ended up here." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I see you are as careless as ever." Sasuke said to Naruto for which a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Teme, why do you-" Naruto was interrupted by Mira.

"Anyway Naruto why don't you introduce your friend to us?" Mira said having a fake smile. Naruto easily figured out that she wasn't happy at all after she lost.

"Umm... He is my friend Sasuke. The one I talked with you about, Mira-chan." Naruto said recalling.

"Ohh... _That guy_. My name is Mirajane Strauss. Nice to meet you." Mira said bowing a little.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said to Mira as he nodded.

While the three were talking Erza and Happy walked over to them and listened the whole conversation.

"And my name is Erza Scarlet." Erza introduced herself as Sasuke nodded again.

"Naruto, say to your friend to dress a bit like normal people and not to glare at people and cats like they owe him something." Happy whispered in Naruto's ear for which he totally agreed as he nodded his head.

"Well, whatever I'm leaving." Sasuke turned back to leave.

"Wait Sasuke." Naruto stopped him.

"Tch. Do all the people in your guild have a habit of stopping people whenever they leave." Sasuke said irritated as he remembered that Mira also tried to stop him earlier.

"Sasuke, where are you going to stay? You don't know anyone right? Why don't you stay in Strauss Residency with me?" Naruto said as he invited Sasuke.

"Ya, Ya. Your most welcome." Mira said with a very devilish smile as if she was plotting something. But Sasuke immediately rejected the offer much to Mira's disappointment and said "I'll stay at my student's house."

"Student?" All the members said in unison not understanding anything which Sasuke said.

"Ya. That guy Gray is my student as he asked me to tutor him." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" All of them shouted because they know Gray wanted to become strong but him getting tutored by some weird guy was totally unimaginable. And there actually came an extra somewhat from Naruto as he never thought that Sasuke would actually tutor someone, to top it off someone not at all related to him in any manner.

"Naruto, be careful." Sasuke said last one time before leaving.

"Uh... Okay." Naruto said to Sasuke.

..

..

Naruto was walking in the magnolia streets with his hands on the back of his head. Naruto gave a long sigh as he remembered all the crazy stuff that happened. First Mira and then Sasuke. Naruto heard someone calling his name from back and turned to see Erza running towards him.

"Yo, Erza-Chan!" Naruto greeted Erza as she approached her.

"Hey." Erza greeted him as well.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I was just searching for you." Erza said to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked tilting his head to his side.

"Because Naruto, I am really sorry." Erza apologized Naruto as she bent forward.

"Why, Erza-Chan?" Naruto asked as he was confused.

"For saying all that rude stuff to you when I lost. I realized it after watching Mira's and Sasuke's fight that it was not your fault that I lost. It's just the difference between our power. That means I just have to train harder." Erza explained to Naruto.

"Never mind it." Naruto said with a big grin on his face.

"No, you should not forgive so easily. Please hit me." she said bowing to him.

Naruto reeled back at her actions. "NO! I am saying it is fine, Erza-chan."

"At least as a token of apology I will treat you today." Erza said a with a smile on her face.

"No need Erza-chan. It's fine." Naruto said.

"Please Naruto, I insist. Let me treat you to something." Erza persisted.

"Okay. Hmm..." Naruto thought for a bit and said, "Treat me to some Ramen, will ya."

 _'Eh'_

"Okay, I'll treat you to some ramen."Erza said as they both walked towards the guild. After they reached the guild, Erza went inside the kitchen and started preparing Ramen.

 **(After few minutes)**

"You know, I was guessing that you would treat me but you are actually making it. It's totally awesome!"

Erza bought the hot ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto was really excited to eat after looking at it.

After taking a sip Naruto's face went really pale.

"So, How's it?" Erza asked Naruto.

"Well,... it's not too bad." Naruto tried not to comment on it too much.

"I don't cook often. So, it's average I guess." Erza said.

After Naruto completed a bowl hardly. He saw towards Erza and sat as his face went blue.

"Erza-Chan, what is this?" Naruto asked Erza when he pointed a finger as he was shivering.

Erza bought a big bowl 3 feet high with Ramen completely filled in it.

"I made lots and lots just to apologize." Erza said with a beaming face.

"KAMI-SAMA, HELP ME."

..

..

A grayish blue haired figure walked out of the smoke in the tartaros palace.

Franmalth, a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face and lacks ears, but possesses three small holes on the side of his head instead was talking "Finally...Finally, we completed our ultimate creation..." and started screaming "E.S.U."

The gray haired teen raised his hand and shot a fire beam at Franmalth who completely exploded and his parts were scattered here and there.

"Shut up." the figure responded in an eerie cold voice.

Because Franmalth possessed more than 1000 souls, he quickly regenerated.

"Now your death is near..." Kyoko said with a small devilish grin on her face and opened her eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And cut.**

 **Please do review on how this chapter was and I am again sorry for any mistakes.**


End file.
